


Live Laugh Bake

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Banter, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Epic Fail, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wes supervises while Wedge, Hobbie, and Tycho attempt to bake a batch of cookies. It doesn't go well.





	Live Laugh Bake

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Challenge bingo square "cookies."

“Extra chocolate chips,” Wes insists.

Wedge glances up at him from across the kitchen island where he's carefully measuring ingredients into a mixing bowl. “The recipe says one bag.”

“We bought three,” Wes reminds him.

“You bought three,” Hobbie counters. “If we put them all in, there'll be no more room for the actual cookie.”

“If you were actually helping over here,” Tycho adds mildly as he hands Wedge a bag, “you could have input on what goes in.”

Wes rolls his eyes from where he's sitting on a high stool, practically lording over the entire kitchen. “Someone needs to supervise.”

“He can cause less trouble over there, honestly,” Hobbie says, and Wes mock-glares at him.

Wedge dumps the chocolate chips into his bowl and takes a look as Hobbie holds out the recipe for his inspection again. “'Take care not to overmix,'” he reads. “What does that even mean?”

“Beats me,” Wes says.

“Some supervisor you are,” Tycho mutters. “Let me see that, Wedge.” He takes the bowl and the wooden spoon Wedge is holding doubtfully and starts to mix, a crease forming between his eyebrows as he concentrates.

Wes doesn't bother stifling his laugh. “I've never seen anyone look so serious about cookies before.”

“I'd think you of all people would be serious about cookies,” is Hobbie's comeback.

“I think that should do it,” Tycho says as he sets the bowl back on the counter. The three of them peer into it: smooth blonde mixture dotted with a reasonable amount of chocolate chips. It certainly looks like cookie dough.

Wedge picks up the bowl and turns toward where the pans wait atop the stove on the other side of the room. “Wait, did we remember to preheat the oven?” he asks suddenly, and the room fills with a chorus of groans.

“That's something our supervisor should have realized,” Tycho deadpans, and receives a glare from Wes.

“There are _four_ of us here. Why is it my job to take care of everything?”

“You volunteered,” Wedge reminds him. He's carrying the full bowl of dough toward the oven as Hobbie peers at the recipe for the correct heat, scampering in the same direction. Without warning, the two of them collide, an _oof!_ sounding from Wedge as he loses his grip on the bowl and it goes flying out of his hands. He grabs for it desperately, only managing to send it careening off even more crazily as he loses his balance and goes down, taking Hobbie with him.

“Hey!” Wes is on his feet in an instance, kneeling beside the tangled pile of limbs, completely ignoring the fate of the dough. “Are you guys all right?”

Tycho is there, too, helping Wedge sit up as he and Hobbie pull themselves apart. Wedge groans, rubbing at a bruise on his knee. “Fine,” he mutters, eyes traveling across the kitchen. “Oh no.”

The others follow his gaze, and there it is: the glob of sugar and flower and egg and chocolate smooshed across the floor, coating a large section of linoleum and seeping under the edge of the fridge.

“So much for that,” Hobbie says mournfully. “We don't have enough ingredients to make another batch.”

“Whatever,” Wes says, leaning toward him, hands moving over him worriedly. “You're okay, right? Wedge, you're sure?”

“Just bruised,” Wedge sighs as Tycho helps him to his feet. “No need to worry.”

“I don't need to kiss anything better?” Wes asks, turning back to Hobbie and wiggling his eyebrows.

“I'd never say no to any kind of kiss,” Hobbie answers, pulling him in.

Tycho and Wedge exchange an amused glance before sharing a peck of their own then turning to help their partners up.

“I think you may have failed in your supervisory duties,” Wedge teases Wes gently when they're standing next to each other, hands still clasped.

“I never said I'd _actually_ be able to keep the three of you in line.”

Wedge rolls his eyes expansively. “You're ridiculous.”

“But you still love me.”

Wedge allows it, leaning into the offered kiss.

“Okay, are we all going to stand around kissing and bantering, or are we going to do something about this mess?” Tycho asks finally and gets a look from the rest of them.

“Which would you rather do?” Wes asks suggestively.

“Kiss later in an ant-free house?” he proposes.

“God, Tycho, you're no fun,” Wes whines as he pulls away from Wedge and gloms onto Hobbie. “ _Hobbie_ , dearest, come to the store with me to pick some prepackaged, danger-free cookies. I think that's about all our household can handle.”

Hobbie snickers as he lets himself be pulled toward the door. “Try not to have too much cleaning up without us?”

Then they're gone, and Tycho is turning back to Wedge, shaking his head fondly. “Tell me again why we put up with them?”

“Because we love them,” Wedge says as squats to try and pry the bowl up from where the dough has pasted it to the tile. “Now we're stuck with them.”

“What a burden,” Tycho chuckles. He wraps his arms around Wedge's, and together they lever up the bowl, further smearing the dough as it finally comes free. “We should have thought about that.”

Wedge laughs as he drops the bowl in the sink and turns around to face him. “Life just wouldn't be the same without all of us.”

“Of course.” Tycho wraps an arm around Wedge's waist and pulls him close. “Truly, I wouldn't give up any of you for anything.”


End file.
